


Quentin Hates Airplanes

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Hawaii, Multi, Quentin gets drugged, Vacation, much needed time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Margo takes everyone to Hawaii. Quentin is too scared to fly.





	Quentin Hates Airplanes

Quentin was terrified of flying. He always had been. Although, he’d only ever flown a handful of times and the last time had been years ago, just the thought of it could send him into a panic. Which is why now, when Margo told the gang she’d gotten them all tickets to fly to Hawaii for a much needed weeks vacation, Quentin went into panic mode. 

“Ohhhh. No, I’m not going.”

Margo glared at him. 

“Don’t be silly, Q, of course you’re going.”

“Well, can’t Penny just travel us there?”

Penny chimed in now. 

“Dude, I haven’t been able to travel anyone else but myself since the incident last month. Do you not listen to anything I say? Besides, I could go for a little mile high fun.”

Kady punched him in the arm but smiled. 

“Guys, I’m sorry but I’m not going. I’m terrified of flying. I always have been. It’s like, instant panic attack when I get on a plane and then the entire trip is ruined. Not gonna happen.”

Quentin took off running upstairs.

Eliot and Margo looked at each other. 

“El, we’re going. We deserve this.”

“I know. I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t care if you have to knock him out, he’s getting on that plane with us.”

“Ok, ok! Don’t worry, Bambi.”

Eliot went upstairs to find Quentin. He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. 

“Q-“

“No!”

“Just listen to me. Flying isn’t that bad, you just have to distract yourself ok! We can watch movies and get drunk. You won’t even remember that we’re flying. Trust me, I’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

No amount of convincing was working on Quentin. Eliot had spent the next few days trying to do his best, but to no avail. Margo had arranged for them to leave on Friday morning, so when the day came and Quentin was still being stubborn and refusing to pack, Eliot had to take drastic measures. He woke up early and snuck out of bed and packed a bag for Quentin and hid it in Margo’s room. After that he went downstairs to make breakfast. He made the whole shebang: eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles. He made Quentin a plate and a cup of coffee. He’d bought some Dramamine which he knew would make Quentin sleepy. He felt terrible doing it but he had to. There was no way he was going to Hawaii for a week without Quentin. Plus, he knew that once they were there Quentin would have a good time, and he did need to relax. Getting him there was going to be the hard part. 

He took the food up to Quentin and woke him up. 

“Eat up, babe. Then you need to shower.”

“Why? I’m not going with you guys. I can sleep all day if I want to.”

And you still might, Eliot thought to himself.

“But you’re driving us to the airport so you still need to eat.”

Quentin did as he was told and then got into the shower. When it was time for them to go they all packed into Kady’s large SUV that she never used and Quentin drove them to the airport. They unloaded all their stuff and went inside. They still had at least an hour and a half before they had to board their flight so Julia suggested they go get coffee at one of the cafes that was right beside where they would board the plane. So, off they all went. When they were all seated, Margo distracted Quentin by making him walk back up to the counter with her and pick out a muffin to bring with her. While she did this, Eliot smashed up the Dramamine into Quentin’s coffee and stirred it until it dissolved. He felt so bad and almost threw it out but Penny stopped him. 

“He’ll be fine.”

Eliot nodded and took a deep breath. Margo took her time and kept changing her mind about which muffin she wanted. Quentin kept questioning why she needed his opinion but she ignored him. When they finally returned to the table, they were both carrying two muffins.

“Apparently Margo couldn’t decide so we got one of each.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Quentin took a big gulp of his coffee and everyone watched him, giving each other looks. They sat around bullshitting for another half hour. By then Quentin was beginning to feel the effects of the Dramamine and was rubbing his eyes. Eliot put his arm around his shoulders.

“You ok, baby?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m just tired. I’ll have to take a nap when I get home.”

Eliot pulled him close and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Kady ran back out to the car and grabbed Quentin’s bag. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open when she came back with it. The announcement for them to board rang over the loudspeaker and they all stood. Eliot kept his arm around Quentin and stood with him. 

“El, I don’t feel good. I’m so tired. I don’t think I can drive. What’s wrong with me?”

Eliot felt terrible and hated himself for doing this to Quentin. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Don’t even think about it.”

He kept his arm around Quentin and walked him along. Quentin was still with it enough to see that they were walking down the hall and caught sight of the plane door. He panicked. 

“El, what-I can’t...”

“Shh, you’re alright, Q. I’ve got you.”

“No-no-no-no-no-no!”

Quentin tried to pull out of Eliot’s grip but Eliot held him tight. Penny was behind them and put a firm hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

“Relax, man.”

Everyone took their seats letting Quentin sit by the window and Eliot beside him so he couldn’t run. Eliot sat Quentin down. He was shaking and whimpering now. Eliot buckled Quentin’s seatbelt and then his own. He took Quentin into his arms and held him. 

“Shh, I’m sorry, Q. But there was no way in hell that I was going to go to Hawaii without you. You can hate me all you want.”

Quentin struggled a little longer before finally calming down while Eliot held him, playing with his hair soothingly and whispering reassurances in his ear. 

“See? You’re ok. I’m right here. It’s going to be fine.”

“El, I’m so tired....”

“I know, baby. Close your eyes and rest. We’ll be there before you know it.”

Quentin instantly fell asleep after then and slept the entire flight. Eliot woke him when they landed and helped him up since he was still drowsy. They walked off the plane and went to get their luggage. Once they got there Quentin squirmed out of Eliot’s hold and smacked him a bunch of times on the arm. 

“I can’t believe you drugged me!”

“Ok, I know...I deserve that! But Q, were in HAWAII.”

Quentin settled down and looked around. They collected their luggage and walked out of the airport to a beautiful sunny day. They all let out a sigh, taking it all in. Eliot sat their bags down and pulled Quentin to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He kissed his head and whispered in his ear.

“I know you’re mad at me but when we get to the hotel I’ll suck your dick...”

He looked down at Quentin and met his eyes and grabbed his butt. Quentin still looked angry but Eliot wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. That sent a shiver down Quentin’s spine.

“Mmm...fine. Whenever I want though.”

“Hm?”

“You have to suck my dick whenever I want it the whole time we’re here. I’m still mad at you...”

Eliot smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Deal. You can punish me tonight...”


End file.
